Dark Wood Circus? Nope, Dead Wood Circus
by Cryofiction
Summary: Katie had enough with the guys for humiliating her. She wishes they would just live in a freak show circus. Terrible summary. *WARNING* THIS BASED ON A TRUE STORY


**Dark wood circus **

**Before we start the story, let me tell you something about "Dark Wood Circus". But some people call "Dark Wood Circus" as "Dead Wood Circus".**

**In the Edo period of Japan (and after WWI), people sought after pleasures so the demand for "pleasure tents" sprung. The tents would be filled with rare items or whatnot.**

**But sometimes people would kidnap or buy children and cut off the children's body parts and display them as part of the entertainment.**

**Obviously they couldn't really put a human with an animal part, but what the children had to bear were grotesque. Sometimes they would get acid thrown at their face, get an arm or a leg cut off, have a muscle removed, etc... **

**But that's not all - sometimes people would pay to see children be raped. **

**This was all for money.**

**(Korea also did this to some extent).**

**Why is this not known? First, you to see them, you had to look through a small hole, so taking a photo was hard. Second, if you took a photograph, there was a high chance that it was burned. It also wouldn't be surprising for the Japanese government to burn any documents regarding those tent circuses since the government's pretty notorious for trying to cover up those kind of stuff (to those who don't believe this, look up information about the Japanese textbook cover-up about their military's horrible, horrible crimes during the occupation of Asian countries during WWII).**

**Now, with this in mind, let's move on to the story inspired by a song.**

* * *

Katie had enough. "Freaks, I just wish you guys would just live in a circus!" Katie yelled with anger and slammed her bedroom door.

The guys knock on Katie's door but have up at last.

Katie cried and cried. This was the fifth time the guys humiliate her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her crying died down a little bit. She decided to apologize the way she acted.

She got up from her bed and was shocked. She appeared in small town, wearing a white-red dress.

As she kept walking she sees, Kendall and Lucy, sewed together. They lured Katie into their tent. Lucy's eyes glow red, as if saying that she's hypnotizing Katie. She flows the duo into a tent in the deep, deep forest.

The giant Carlos and James stand guard, as if to catch anyone who escapes. It could be that they're seen to be giants because Katie is a child or that they too, are victims of the biological surgery. Katie looks in the little hole to see what's inside the tent.

She sees two-head, one-body Kendall and Lucy. Kendall has no expression while Lucy is smiling. They're holding what seems to be Logan's food which are human arms.

She also sees Jo with horse legs. It seems that she's lost her sight as well.

She sees Logan, whose brain is switched with that of a dog. He only eats cold things. Human corpse gets colder as time passes. He's tied up to prevent him from being wild.

Jo is in so much pain, that she can't stop crying. "I couldn't have been born with this body..." She whispered.

The poor children who was turned into a biological experiment, having their body parts switched and cut-off.

Kendall comforts Jo by kissing her hair. People are staring at them. They wonder why people are staring at their mutilated bodies. The marks on Camille's face looks like acid.

Kendall and Jo have acid marks on their face, with Jo having more wounds. It seems that they were bad, but Lucy is fine because she was a good Katie guess.

Katie sees all this through the hole.

Though the people she love and care are in pain, the circus continues.

But they must continue to smile and entertain the people.

A TV appeared and shows young Logan, Carlos, Kendall, etc. watching the show before they were mutilated.

Carlos and James are going back home after the show.

But now, they only have each other for support.

Logan is going back home after the show, only to be stopped by someone.

Now, Logan with his dog brain, smiles, still tied up in a dark room.

Then the same person also lures Jo.

But now, Jo lost her virginity, sight, and legs.

Then young the person waves at Kendall and Lucy.

Now, Kendall and Lucy share one body.

Someone throws acid on Jo's face and her eyes melt. It turns out that Jo was raped for show and Camille couldn't handle the pain of the acid and committed suicide.

Jo wants to die, having lost her virginity, sight, and legs.

Lucy and Kendall cry, wanting death.

The children suffering so much, they're crying out for death.

Jo wants to be let out of her jail, but the giant Carlos and James stand guard.

Someone who looks like an adult Katie (Katie acts as two different people) seems to be the owner/leader of the circus.

Katie was secretly watching the circus and she gets found out.

Katie suddenly was back at the place she started, holding flyers of the circus and looking around, her eyes glow red and the acid wounds was visible to everyone. It turns out Katie was also captured and mutilated as well.

"I enjoy it..." She said, faking happiness while hiding her pain.

Katie scream herself awake and looked in the mirror. She let out a huge sign of relief that she was back in the apartment.

She went out from her bedroom and saw Kendall and the guys playing video games. She sat down and looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, I was just mad and I'm sorry..." The guys smiled and hugged her. "That's ok. We're sorry too. We shouldn't have humiliate you. And for that we're sorry," Katie smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyways, why did you scream just now?" Logan asked. "I slept and had a nightmare," "And what was it about?" James asked curiously. "Is it about us? Did we became monsters?" Carlos asked with wide eyes. I laughed and smiled. "Sort of and I don't think I'll be going to a circus anytime soon," "Circus?" Kendall asked and raised an eyebrow. "Long story." I said and pick up a controller. They shrugged and continue playing.

* * *

My first fanfic. How did you guys like it? I was going to post this on Halloween but I couldn't wait. So here you go. Oh and again, **_THIS IS BASE ON A TRUE STORY._**


End file.
